Rory
Rory Flanagan 'is character from Glee Biography 'Glee Season 3 Pot O' Gold He makes his first appearance in Pot O' Gold pretending to be a leprechaun "to get into Brittany's pot of gold" in this episode he seems to be always bullied by the football team and the hockey team The First Time He only appeared as Indio in West Side Story Mash Off He participates with New Directions in the dodgeball fight against The Troubletones after the fight Santana and The Troubletones (excluding Mercedes and Brittany) throw dodgeballs at him causing a nosebleed which caused a nosebleed but saved by Kurt,this inspired him for his presidential campaign after this he protected Finn against Santana for calling him names 'Glee:The Beginning' New Kids On The Block He gets interviewed by Jacob Ben Israel asking about him being a leprechaun and after the interview he got slushied by the football team Friends or Lovers He and Franklin meets and he was taught the art of trashtalking however he doesn't want to get involve because of his naivety,innocence and lack of agression he also performed a duet with Franklin because they have become bestfriends Opposites Interact He got a solo at the group performance "5 O Clock" by T-Pain ft. Wiz Khalifia and Lily Allen Here Comes Trouble He meets Harmony and The Troubletones again he is one of the members that got intimidated by her performance,he got another solo in the group performance Rocketeer Sing It Off! He learned that Franklin and Harmony are dating,Sugar conviced him to join her plan to end Franklin's relationship with Harmony which he was forced to accept because of his concern to his bestfriend,knowing that Sugar's plan failed he had no choice but to tell New Direcitons about Franklin and Harmony's relationship That Thing Called Love Along with Artie,Tina,Kurt and Blaine he pep talked Franklin about his relationship,when Franklin learned about him speading his relationship to everyone this ended there friendship also he had a solo in the fantasy number 21 It is revealed that he tried to hit on Harmony when Franklin learned about this a huge fight happened between the two of them,but he said it was never his intention to do that to Franklin's girlfriend,he and Franklin will have a scene before the group performance and during the number the two of them will have a moment. World War Glee He decided to sing a duet with Franklin showing his apology however Franklin stated that he performing the duet is his last favor to him, he also had a scene with Harmony discussing about Franklin Trivia *So far all of his duets are performed with Franklin Songs Solos *Blue Christmas'' (Gift of the Brown Fury)'' *I Need Your Love Tonight'' (Love,Love,Love)'' *Hollywood (Make It Or Break It) *Every Breath You Take (Welcome To The 80's) *Save the Last Dance for Me (The Last Dance) Season 2 *The Trouble With Girls (Trouble Is a Friend of Mine) Solos (In a Duet) *Friend of Mine/Lean on Me (Franklin) (Friends or Lovers) *The Reason/Nobody's Perfect (Franklin) (World War Glee) Solos (In a Group Number) *5 O' Clock (Opposites Interact) *Rocketeer (Here Comes Trouble) *A Girl Like That (That Thing Called Love) *Rumor Has It (21) *The One That Got Away/Get Back In My Life (World War Glee) *You Can't Stop the Beat (Sectionals Showdown) *The Edge of Glory (Sectionals Showdown) *Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree (Gift of the Brow Fury) *Smile (Dynamic Duos) *The Bitch Is Back (The Bitch Is Back) *S&M'' (Assembly Riot)'' *Fading (Assembly Riot) *Marry The Night (Never Say No) *Into The Groove (Welcome To The 80's) *Get Up and Go/Wake Me Up Before You Go Go (Welcome To The 80's) *So Close/You Make My Dreams (Mash It Up) *Magic/Could It Be the Magic'' (Mash It Up)''